hee
by Ojou Yankumi Philharmonic
Summary: entah summarynya apa, Fic abal, OOT, OOC, OC, The Gazette, Versailles, Miyavi DLL


**Hee**

**fic entah apa, berfandom gabungan, ada Versailles, The Gazette, Miyavi, dan mungkin akan bertambah yang lainnya.**

**banyak OCnya.**

**Abal, OOT, OOC, TYPO dan belum sempurna (author tidak bertanggung jawab dan kurang ajar)**

**Rate : ? bebaslah *di takol hansip **

**silahkan desuu~~**

* * *

><p>~sora House~<p>

'aaarghh sial kesiangan' "kakak aku berangkat dulu"

"ee~ dasar anak itu, IYA SANA PERGI AWAS ADA OM OM MESUM"

"-_-"

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan keluar dari rumahnya yang agak besar sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya layaknya di kejar singa.

Author : ayo perkenalkan dirimu dan semuanya kau tidak terkenal jadi cepat *masang kamera*

Oke yosh perkenalkan namaku Shiroyama Sora umurku 17 tahun, rambut ku coklat, panjang seperut, ikal, berponi, wajahku putih bukan bermaksud membanggakan ya tapi ini perintah Author ==" bibir merah bentuk sempurna tidak lebar ataupun kecil paslah, bulu mata lentik hidung panjang hmm dan tinggi ku cuman 157cm kependekan ga ya? aah ya sudahlah cukup penerawangan tentang badanku.

Oh iya ini hari pertama ku masuk ke sekolah luar biasa Bukan SLB tapi sekolah yang sangat luar biasa bagusnya sekolah elit tempat orang-orang gedongan sekolah di sana, kenapa aku masuk sana? Yaa karena kepintaran ku nyehehe *PLAAAK di jitak masa* Oke aku di tarik dari sekolahan ku ke sekolah bagus itu entah kenapa aku pun tidak tau.

dan yang aku panggil kakak tadi ya~ dia kakak ku, namanya Shiroyama Yuu tapi sering di panggil Aoi laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam nan indah dan berbibir mujaer (Aoi : dasar Anak Durhakaaaaa~) walaupun begitu dialah kakak ku sayang yang menjagaku selama ini (Aoi : oke aku maafkan~)

"Cukup-cukup aku mau pergi sekolah awasin ini kamera" PLAAK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat sebuah sekolah yang saaaaangaaaaaat besaaaar entah sekolah atau kerajaan tuh, di kelilingi parid pintu masuknya pun cuman ada satu-satunya, Sora yang berlari menuju sekolah barunya sudah terlihat batang hidungnya yang katanya mancung itu =?=

"waaah ajib gile itu sekolah, kayak kerajaan inggris aje!"

Ucapnya sambil berlari menuju gerbang yang di jadikan jembatan untuk menyebrangi parid.

GREEEK GREEEK GREEEEK

Terdengar suara jembatan itu yang akan menutup seketika Sora tersentak karena suarannya yang aneh.

"APA? WAAAAAHH!"

Terdengar suara laki-laki berteriak melihat gerbang itu perlahan akan menutup, Sora melihat kearah sumber suara alhasil dia mendapatkan sesosok laki-laki jangkung berambut hitam dengan kempotnya yang menjulang di sepanjang pipinya (?)

"Heii~ kesiangan ya?"

Tanya Sora sambil berlari di samping anak laki-laki itu.

"eh~ iya aku kesiangan! Kamu juga ya?"  
>Jawabnya sopan sambil tersenyum memamerkan kempotnya yang bagaikan sumur tak berdasar (?)<p>

"a~ah iya aku juga kesiangan!"  
>Jawab sora sambil tersenyum malu-malu karena ucapan laki-laki itu yang sopan.<p>

"kalau begitu ayo kita lari"

Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan sora mendekati gerbang yang sudah terangkat sekitar 10cm dengan cepatnya, terlihat 2 sosok anak muda yang memakai seragam polos warna gading, anak laki-laki yang memakai celana dan sepatu hitam lalu sang perempuan memakai Rok diatas lutut dan sepatu coklat di tambah kaos kaki hitam yang panjangnya yang hampir menutupi lutut.

GREEEK GREEK GREEEK

Gerbang itu terangkat hampir 2 meter.

"Se~sepertinya tidak bakalan bisa lewat deh!"  
>Kata sang gadis sambil mengeluarkan keringatnya yang bening.<p>

"pasti bisa AYO LONCAAAAAAAAAAAT"  
>"HUAAAAAAAA"<br>Sang laki-laki kempot menarik tangan sang gadis berbando biru muda loncat menaiki gerbang dan terjun dengan mulus.

"HOREEE! Kita berhasil!"  
>sang laki-laki mengacung-ngacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sedangkan Sora entah mengapa dia ngos-ngosan sendiri berbeda dengan laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu.<p>

"hei hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"  
>sang laki-laki menepuk pundak Sora yang sedang merunduk mencium lutut (?)<p>

"i~iya. . .haaa. . . haaa. . . .aduuuh capenya! Tapi . .ahahahaha aduh ahahaha"  
>entah mengapa Sora tiba-tiba tertawa membuat orang yang ada di depannya kaget<p>

"eeh? Kenapa?"  
>Tanya pemuda itu heran kepada Sora<p>

"ah? Tidak kok, ahaha oh iya perkenalkan nama ku Siroyama Sora, kau bisa panggil aku Sora"  
>Jawab Sora semangat sambil menyodorkan tangannya.<p>

"ah iya perkenalkan nama ku Uke Yutaka, kau bisa panggil aku Kai!"  
>Kai menjabat tangan Sora dengan semangat melupakan hal yang sudah terjadi kepada mereka tadi, Sora tersenyum ramah tidak kalah manisnya dengan Kai dengan lesung pipinya Sora pun mempunyai lesung pipi di kedua pipinya yang sedikit chubby, rasanya ada pertempuran lesung pipi. *author kesilauan dengan tatapan tajam lesungan pipi yang saling adu menggali (?)<p>

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Terdengar suara lonceng yang sangat menenangkan hati membuyarkan keheningan yang mereka lakukan.

"waaah! Hari ini jam pertama pelajaran Bhs Inggris, ah Sora-San aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa"  
>Kai berlari meninggalkan Sora yang masih berdiri terhipnotis dengan suara lonceng yang indah tadi.<p>

"eeh? Waah ARIGATOOO KAAIIIIII!"  
>Sora melambaikan tangannya kearah Kai yang sudah hampir menghilang, Kai yang mendengar langsung membalasnya dengan lambaian tangannya.<p>

"oke kalau begitu aku~ eh? Aku harus kemana? Disini sepiii~"  
>Sora kebingungan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, dan melihat sekelilingnya yang hanya di penuhi dengan udara dan angin yang datang entah dari mana.<p>

"hmm. . .katanya aku harus keruang kepala sekolah, Tapi DIMANAAA! Tempat ini luas sekaliiii"  
>Sora kebingungan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang rapih.<p>

"kenapa aku tadi tidak Tanya ke Kai saja, aaah terlambat dia sudah pergi, jadi aku harus bagaimana?"  
>TAP TAP TAP<br>"eh!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, Sora pun melemparkan pandangannya kepada sesosok wanita berambut hitam memakai baju aneh dan membawa beberapa buku di dadanya (?)

"ah maaf saya mau bertanya"  
>Sora berlari dan berdiri tepat di depan wanita tersebut, sesaat Sora terdiam melihat dandanan wanita itu lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada papan nama yang di pasang di dadanya.<p>

'penjaga perpustakaan Mana' batin Sora membaca tulisan itu  
>"hmm maaf perkenalkan nama ku Sora, ah iya boleh aku bertanya pada mu Mana-sama?"<br>dengan sopan dan juga wajahnya yang manis Sora bertanya kepada Mana yang dia temui.

Pertanyaan Sora dibalas dengan anggukkan, tidak sedikitpun tersirat di bibir si Mana mau menjawab pertanyaan Sora.

"boleh ya! Hmm kau tau di mana ruang kepala sekolah?"  
>Tanya Sora lagi sambil sedikit menunduk, Mana yang mendengar pertanyaan Sora langsung menjawab tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.<p>

SRET SRET SRET  
>terlihat Mana yang membengkok-bengkokkan tangannya menggambarkan belokan mana yang harus Sora lewati, SRET Mana membelokkan tangannya Kekiri lalu ke kanan lalu kekanan lagi dan kekiri, semua tingkah Mana di jawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman Sora.<p>

Mana menatap Sora lalu menganggukkan kepalannya seolah-olah bahwa dia bertanya "apa kau mengerti?" Sora mengerti dengan pernyataan Mana yang tidak langsung itu.

"hmm, maaf Mana-sama aku tidak mengerti, ehehe"  
>Sora tersenyum Polos Mana hanya Sweatdrop sambil memandang heran Sora, SREEEK Mana menyobekkan kertas di selah-selah bukunya yang dia bawa lalu menuliskan apa yang dia maksud dan menyerahkannya kepada Sora.<p>

"hmm. . .apa tidak bisa Mana-Sama mengantarku?"  
>Sora mencoba membujuk Mana agar mau mengantarnya, tapi dengan sopan Mana menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menutup matanya membuat Sora mengerti dengan jawabannya.<p>

"hmm, baiklah. . .terimakasih ya maaf telah mengganggu, sampai jumpa mana-sama"  
>Sora membungkukkan badannya serendah mungkin lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Mana yang menjawab dengan senyuman, (Mana Moi Dix Mois Tersenyum! DDX *PLAAK di tampar bulak-balik)<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"hmm, anda murid baru itu ya?"  
>"iya"<br>"boleh aku tau nama mu?"  
>"nama ku Uta Masaki"<br>"hmm Uta~ song~ pasti kau mempunyai lagu yang indah"  
>"maaf maksud bapak apa?"<br>"hmm. . .jangan panggil aku bapak , panggil aku Kamijo-Sama"  
>"baiklah Kamijo-Sama"<p>

Terlihat sesosork Vampire *PLAAK di gigit kamijo* maksudnya sesosok laki-laki tampan berambut pirang kecoklatan sedang duduk menatap jendela yang ada di hadapannya, sambil mencium bunga mawar dan tersenyum kecil memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang dan menggoda iman (?).

Disisi lain terlihat Gadis berambut pirang panjang dan lurus, bermata sapphire berkulit putih dan tingginya sekitar 170Cm berdiri di belakangnya tepannya menghadap meja yang menghalangi dirinya dan Juga Vampire itu *PLAAAK*

"hmm Uta-Chan kau bisa tunggu sebentar?"  
>Tanya Kamijo kepada gadis yang bernama Uta itu dengan sedikit seringaiannya.<p>

". . . . . . .baiklah"  
>gadis itu menjawab dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda kalau dia menghormati Kamichuu *PLAAK di sedot darahnya sampe kerempeng*<p>

"hmm. . . .ada satu orang lagi"  
>Kamijo menyeringai membuat Uta bergidik ketakutan dengan suara yang di hasilkan Kamijo.<p>

.

.

.

"aaaiiih~ ini dimana? Sial! Ini aku yang bodoh atau petunjuknya yang ga jelas sih?"  
>terlihat Sora yang kebingungan dengan petunjuk yang di berikan Mana tadi, sekarang dia ada di sebuah Koridor yang sempurna tidak ada cacat ataupun pintu yang harus dia masuki.<p>

"ARRRGH. . eh! Apa itu ya?"  
>Sora melihat pintu besar berwarna Coklat dengan hiasan ukiran berwarna emas dan gagang pintu yang mengkilat, Sora berjalan kearah pintu itu dan membukanya.<p>

"permisiii~ eh!"  
>"hmm. . .! WAAAAAHH~"<br>setelah Sora membukakakn pintu itu terlihat sesosok laki-laki tingi yang sedang telanjang dada, terlihat dada yang sispek dan agak kerempeng penuh dengan tattoo, tindakan Sora yang melihat hal itu adalah.

1. Membukakan matanya besar-besar  
>2. Berkomentar dalam Hati 'wiiih gile tuh badan bagus amaaaat!'<br>3. Menutup muka dengan kedua tangan  
>4. Sedikit mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya<br>5. Berblushing ria  
>6. Memundurkan dirinya, dan yang ke 7. Dia tersandung karena mundur tidak liat jalan<p>

"ma~maaf maaf a~aku ti~tidak sengaja~ maa~fhh"  
>Sora terjatuh kebelakang membuatnya akan terjengkang kebelakang, tapi<p>

TAP TAP TAP SREET GYUUT BRUK

Dengan secepat kilat laki-laki yang dia terawang tadi *PLAAK* menolongnya dengan cara memeluk erat sampai-sampai tas yang di bawa Sora terjatuh dan bando yang dia pakai melorot menghalangi matanya.

"hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"  
>Tanya laki-laki itu sambil membenarkan bando yang Sora pakai tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.<p>

"i~iya aku tidak apa-apa"  
>jawab Sora malu-malu karena tingkah laki-laki itu.<p>

"hmm. . . .kau kecil dan juga manis ya. ."  
>Sora yang mendengar laki-laki yang menolongnya berbicara seperti itu merasa ketakutan sang laki-laki mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan terlihat jika dia ingin mencium Sora, mimik yang Sora lihat dari laki-laki itu adalah mimik orang mesum.<p>

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan perkataan kakaknya _"AWAS ADA OM OM MESUM" _perlahan Sora menggerakkan kakinya lalu menginjak kaki laki-laki yang masih memeluknya dan mencoba menciumnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"AAAARAGGGGHH"  
>Laki-laki itu berteriak sekuat tenaga karena kaki kesayangannya terinjak hampir gepeng, dia loncat-loncat sambil mengangkat kaki Kanan yang terinjak Sora.<p>

BRAAK  
>Sora mendorong laki-laki itu hinga terjatuh "SIAL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? AKU TELAH MENOLONG MU DAN INI BALASAN MU HAH?" laki-laki itu berteriak kearah Sora yang berdiri di depannya.<p>

"e~eeh dasar. . .OM OM MESUUUUUMMM!"  
>Sora berteriak tidak kalah berisiknya dari laki-laki tadi, lalu dia menarik Tasnya yang terjatuh dan secepat kilat berlari meninggalkannya.<p>

"APAA? OM OM MESUM? AWAS KAU YAAA~"  
>laki-laki itu berdiri lalu mengejar Sora dengan kakinya yang pincang sebelah.<p>

DRAP DRAP DRAP  
>kejar-kejaranpun di mulai Sora berlari lebih jauh dari laki-laki itu jarak mereka sekitar 7 meter, Sora berlari secepat mungkin sambil sesekali melihat laki-laki yang mengejarnya tadi.<p>

"waah sial! Dia mengejar"  
>ucap Sora pelan sambil berlari dangan kedua kakinya yang kecil<p>

"WOOOI TUNGGU KAU DASAR ANAK DURHAKAAAAA!"  
>Laki-laki itu berteriak membuat Sora ketakutan lalu dia berlari lebih kencang<br>"waah dia lari cepet sekali, WOOOOI TUNGGU KAAU"  
>DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP<p>

Langkah kaki sora bercampur dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, Sora berlari terus lalu berbelok ke kanan lalu kekiri sampai tibalah dia di suatu koridor lurus alias buntu hanya ada Pintu besar berwarna putih susu dengan hiasan emas di mana-mana.

"haaa haaaa. . .aada pintu. . semoga saja ada orang"  
>DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP<p>

"waah sepertinya dia datang"  
>"hmm?"<br>"orang yang dari tadi kita tunggu baru saja datang, lihat lah"  
>CKLEEK BRAAAK<p>

"hmm"

* * *

><p>BER SAM BUNG<p>

kayaknya ini bakalan sepajang fic Verusa. .

=_= yaah apa boleh buat dah. .

*mojok


End file.
